Ellie Maddock
by Just Gabz
Summary: Ellie Maddock has a rough life, what happens when she falls through the rift and finds herself twenty seven years in the future?
1. It Started With A Welcoming

**Title: **_**Ellie Maddock**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Actual a Fairly Angsty story, sorry, fluffiness thrown in**_

**Summary: _Ellie Maddock has a rough life, what happens when she falls through the rift and finds herself twenty seven years in the future? (OC's POV)_**

**Author Notes: **_**Honestly, this started as a rant to my parents about how they're not the only ones who get depressed, then I added Torchwood and here we are haha I hope you enjoy**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Prologue_**

Someone once said to me that it was natural for a girl my age to feel the way I feel. Is that true? Does every sixteen year old girl wish she could just end her life, right when everyone seems to say it's just begun? Does every girl think about the ways she could end it?

I've been through so many in my head. There was drowning but according to my sources, it's impossible to force that on yourself. Something about survival instinct or reflex, I can't remember. Guns were out of the question, I'd never touched one in my life which is a shame really because that could be a fairly quick way out. Then there's the ever so traditional noose but where the hell am I supposed to get rope?

If I had my way I'd be locked in a room with no air. That'd be quick and painless, just like going to sleep. For now I'm stuck with razors and wrists and blood I wish would keep seeping from my wounds. For now I'm stuck living with a smile plastered on my face and a laugh that was like poison in my throat. Hmm...poison...no, where would I get it? I guess it doesn't matter. This is the crazy life of Ellie Maddock, at least it was before the likes of Torchwood came into it. Everything changed when I met them, when I met Gwen Cooper.

**_Chapter One - It Started With A Welcoming_**

I woke with a head ache I couldn't get rid of. It was so strong, one of my strongest ones. The light had been blinding but I couldn't rememeber where it had come from, only that it had come in the night. I looked around me, trying to figure out where it was I had ended up. I was in the middle of a street and it was dark. Must be night still.

I pushed myself into a sitting position on the cold, stoney floor, my head still spinning. It felt like the world was moving around me so quickly...or maybe that was me. I couldn't be sure. I got to my feet, nearly falling over as I did and leaned against a nearby wall for support. I dragged myself forward, needing to figure out where it was I had ended up.

I looked around the empty street, unsure of how to feel. Feelings had become so hard for me, it was always best to not feel at all. I moved forward one step at a time. I wanted to sleep for a year and wake up back where I knew I was. I couldn't though, I was trapped and I had to see this through, at least for now.

I moved out into the open, there was no one. Walking down those roads...well more like stumbling, I walked further until I saw lights, sparkling lights and I couldn't help but head in that direction. I sat on the steps there and tried to think logically about what could've happened.

I leaned over, not even thinking about why I was lying along the step but I didn't care. I had no where to go, nothing left. My head was on the cold, hard floor. It almost seemed to soothe the dull throbbing of the ache inside.

_"You can't keep running forever Ellie." _A voice I remembered but couldn't quite put my finger on flowed through my head.

Her face was clear in my mind. I had spoken to her so often but I could never be bothered with a name. Why did she have to be in my head now? I didn't care for her, I never would.

_"There are lots of families who would love you, why won't you let them?" _

I wished she was there, for me to yell in her face and tell her that she has me wrong. She doesn't...didn't...know me at all.

"Hey..." I jumped when I heard a voice, sitting up quickly.

"Hi." I murmured, smiling reassuringly.

Reassuring smiles are the only ones I can manage, I don't know about anyone else but somehow I think they're the easiest.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at the man talking to me, trying to figure out why he was. What was the point? I'm not worth anyone's time.

"Fine."

"You don't look it."

"Well, you know it's cold."

The man chuckled, "How old are you?"

"No offence but, what's it got to do with you?"

"Just concerned, that's all."

"Well don't be, I'm fine."

"How old are you?" He repeated, a little sterner this time.

"Sixteen." I finally answered.

For some reason it seemed like he could help me. I don't know why, I just knew he could.

"Where are your parents?"

"They...it doesn't matter. I don't really have any." I looked at the floor as I said it, my voice a quiet whisper.

I didn't want to be here anymore. It was crazy, I know, but I wanted to be back where I had been before all of this, I wanted to be at the closest place I could call home.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"...No."

"Come on, I'll get you set up at my place, see if we can find you somewhere after that, okay?" He smiled reassuringly at me.

I looked at him, to the ground and then down the streets.

"It's okay, really."

"I'm not going to just leave you out here."

He held out a hand and I reluctantly took it. Something about him...he knew pain, he had seen it first hand. I could see it in those bold, blue and somehow cold eyes. I groaned as he pulled me to my feet.

"You okay?" He asked again and I could hear the concern flowing through his words.

"It's just a head ache, I'll be fine."

"Okay, come on. I have some pain killers at my place, maybe they'll help."

I looked at him once more. I know what most people would be thinking here. Stranger danger, stranger danger! Look at me, I'm sixteen wishing I was dead and I've woken up somewhere, god knows where. Some how stranger danger was the least of my concerns. I went with him, I had a good feeling about him.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

I covered my face with the quilt he'd given me. The couch was so soft, so comfortable. It'd been a while since I'd felt comfort. He was in the other room but I could hear little things he said on the phone.

"She's fine...no Jack...I wouldn't want to freak her out...well then you can...no...I'm not saying that...okay...okay! I should go to bed Jack, it's late...yeah you too...I'll see you in the morning."

I couldn't be bothered thinking through what he had said. I was just too tired. It was mere seconds before I had my eyes firmly shut and I allowed sleep to take me.

**_Let me know if this is worth continuing please?_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	2. Who Are These Lunatics?

**Title: **_**Ellie Maddock**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Actual a Fairly Angsty story, sorry, fluffiness thrown in**_

**Summary: _Ellie Maddock has a rough life, what happens when she falls through the rift and finds herself twenty seven years in the future? (OC's POV)_**

**Author Notes: **_**Honestly, this started as a rant to my parents about how they're not the only ones who get depressed, then I added Torchwood and here we are haha I hope you enjoy**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Two - Who Are These Lunatics?_**

I woke to the thud of the front door closing. Uncovering my face, I looked around the room and let out a light groan when I realised I was still in that bloody flat. I looked over at the door and watched a man in a big blue coat walk into the flat, a playful smile playing on his features. How could anyone smile so much? I mean honestly, what was there to smile about? More to the point, who the hell was he?

I stayed quiet, pretending to sleep. I don't trust people, I know it's probably stupid for someone in the position I was in but I just couldn't. I thought that I could find out a bit more about them if I stayed quiet and listened.

"Don't you ever knock?" The man from the night before's teasing voice was quiet but I could still hear them.

"Why would I?" This voice was more cocky and the chuckle that came with it was filled with affection, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I know you Ianto, tell me what's wrong."

So the man from the other night's name was Ianto?  
That seemed like an odd name.  
I'd never heard it before.  
I smiled.  
I liked it.

"You seemed a bit off on the phone last night. Did I do something wrong?"

There was a pause before the other man...Jack finally spoke, "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry, I guess I was just a bit stressed about this rift alert. Are you sure that it's her?"

"Positive. She looks like she's been through a lot."

"Well wouldn't you?"

"Fair point."

I sat up, giving up on listening to them. I rubbed my head with my hand, feeling thankful that the ache was fading. I didn't know who these guys were, only that they spoke extremely loudly for morning voices. I stood up and walked into the other room, still rubbing my head.

"Morning sleepy head." Ianto smiled at me and I smiled back.

What else was I supposed to do?

"This is..." Ianto started but I finished the thought for him.

"Jack, yeah. Hi." I shook his hand weakly, too tired to really care.

"How did you know that?" Jack asked curiously.

"Heard him on the phone last night. You put two and two together and you get, you know...four." I glared when they smirked at me, "Shut up, I'm still half asleep."

Jack chuckled and turned to Ianto, "We should get to work."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to freak her out just yet."

"Hey!" I yelled, making them jump, "_She _is in the room. I'm going to get going. Thanks for letting me stay the night and everything. Maybe I'll see you again, don't be too offended if I say I hope not."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Jack gripped my arm, "Don't leave yet."

I glared at him, trying to understand why he would do that.  
I looked into his eyes.  
They were so blue.  
Colder than Ianto's.  
Even more pain inside them.

I used as stern a voice as I could manage at that moment, "Let go of me."

"Don't leave."

"Why? What is it with you two? If I want to leave, I'll leave."

"Where are you going to go?" Jack's voice seemed to challenge me. He wanted me to answer, I could tell.

I didn't say anything for a while, thinking it all through in my head. I didn't know where I was. I had no money and no prospects.

"I don't know." I finally admitted, "Maybe I'll walk into on coming traffic."

They both stared at me, blinked twice and then stared again. I shook my head, letting out a deep breath, "Look, you guys do what you've got to do and I'll do what I've got to do."

Ianto spoke up this time, "What we have to do is look after you. I'm sorry...what was your name?"

"Ellie."

"I'm sorry Ellie but this is our job. We need to take you to the hub."

"Oh crap. You're not another bloody orphanage are you?"

"No." Jack laughed.

"Then leave me alone."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Jack grabbed my arm again. pulling me out the door.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled at the other man, "This is ridiculous!"

"What do you want me to do? She isn't going to come any other way."

I screamed louder, as loud as I could. At that moment I thought maybe I had something to lose. As much as I wanted to die a million times over, the chance of these two doing god knows what to me seemed so much scarier.

"Jack for god sake, stop!"

"Tell me what else to do Ianto!" Jack sounded like he genuinely wanted to have a new answer.

He opened a big car's door. I'd never seen a car like that before. Strapping me in, I pulled at the seat belt but it refused to budge. After a moment Ianto sat next to me, smiling that reassuring smile.

"I'm so sorry." He sounded genuine, "He isn't the smartest guy when it comes to this sort of thing but believe me, we're not the bad guys here."

I looked at him and the urge to scream dulled.  
The urge to run faded.  
I knew I was safe.  
What I didn't know was what I had gotten myself into.

**_I made Jack sound Mean ): He'll make up for it though, don't worry guys._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	3. Car Rides And Phone Calls

**Title: **_**Ellie Maddock**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Actual a Fairly Angsty story, sorry, fluffiness thrown in**_

**Summary: _Ellie Maddock has a rough life, what happens when she falls through the rift and finds herself twenty seven years in the future? (OC's POV)_**

**Author Notes: **_**Honestly, this started as a rant to my parents about how they're not the only ones who get depressed, then I added Torchwood and here we are haha I hope you enjoy**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Three - Car Rides And Phone Calls_**

"Where are you taking me?" I closed my eyes, thinking of life before this had happened.

"It's hard to explain." Ianto let out a quiet breath.

"Why me? I'm sure there are plenty of other stranded, lonely kids out there."

"You're lonely?"

I paused.  
Shit.  
He wasn't supposed to be that observant.  
Had I even said that?  
I chanced a look in his direction.  
His caring and yet still somehow unnerving gaze looked back into green eyes.

"I didn't say that."

"Well...you sort of did."

"Don't avoid the question."

Ianto smirked, "You're...special. We'll explain later."

"Call Gwen, she could be handy." Jack called from the driver's seat.

"There are more of you?" I groaned.

I didn't want this, didn't want any of it. Why couldn't I have been born with a stranger danger instinct? Why couldn't I have not woken up at all? I turned to the Welshman next to me, watching him dial his mobile. I'd never seen a phone like that.

"Gwen...yeah we've got her, we're taking her to the hub. ...You sure? ...Okay." He turned to me, his brow furrowed, "She wants to talk to you."

I reluctantly took the phone from him, holding it to my ear, "Uh, hello?"

_"Hey. My name is Gwen Cooper. What's your name sweetheart?"_ The voice on the other end was soothing, caring.

"Ellie, Ellie Maddock." That voice made me want to tell her, it made me want her help.

_"Ellie, I need you to trust Ianto and Jack. I know they're a bit unorthodox but they mean well. They'll take you to the hub and I'll be there soon."_

"Uh...okay."

_"And whatever you do, if they end up in a room alone, knock before you go in."_ Her voice was a warning tone with just a hint of joke to it.

"Why?"

_"Trust me."_ She chuckled.

I did. I trusted her and I wasn't sure if I should or not. I didn't know much of anything. I didn't know what to say and was relieved when she spoke again.

_"You're in safe hands Ellie."_

I smiled and handed the phone back to Ianto. He spoke into it a moment more and I sunk into the chair.

"She'll be in about half an hour after us." Ianto told the other man.

"What does she expect us to do until then?"

"Look after Ellie." Ianto said matter-of-factly.

I smirked. I liked Ianto. I wasn't sure about Jack yet. Anyone who grabs me like that is either very bad news, very desperate or very worried about me. I couldn't be sure of which. It was times like those when I wished I could read minds.

"Don't get smart." Jack chuckled, "Are you going to try to run away again?"

This question was obviously directed at me.

"Not yet."

"Well I guess that's a start."

"So is that every one or are there others?" I asked curiously.

"No, that's every one."

"Except Myfanwy." Ianto chimed in, "And maybe Janet."

"Myfanwy? Janet?" I scratched the back of my head, frowning in confusion.

"You'll see. Are you okay?" Ianto's voice was filled with concern.

"I've just got the urge to stab him with something. Fork in the eye springs to mind." I said, pointing at Jack.

"I know the feeling."

"So he does this type of thing to every one then?"

"Well I admit, he went a bit far." Ianto raised his voice for Jack to hear too.

"I didn't see you doing anything." Jack defended.

"If you'd given me a minute, I would've come up with something."

"Oh come on Ianto, you and I both know we had no ideas between us."

"You don't know that. I had a plan formulating." Ianto insisted.

"Stop!" I yelled, unable to take it anymore.

Jack swerved the car on the road in surprise, making me chuckle as I finished what I'd started to say, "You're fighting like an old married couple!"

Ianto laughed out loud and I turned to him, my eyes wide in a mix of confusion and shock.

"That's another person calling us a couple Jack."

"Maybe we should start a tally." The other man chuckled.

Who the hell were these people? I mean honestly, who acts _this _insane? Is this the world I was in now? Is it all just crazy people? I wished I knew where I was, why I was there and how to get back.

"Do you think you could stop wearing suits if we're a 'couple'?"

I gave up on understanding what they were on about.

"I'll talk to you about it later."

I groaned and rubbed my head, the dull throbbing coming back. Seemed like I'd gotten a headache every day for as long as I could remember.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ianto's hand rested on my shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm fine." I closed my eyes, "How much longer?"

Ianto's soothing voice replied, "About five minutes."

**_Please Review? I would LOVE to know what you guys think so far._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	4. Insanity And Meltdowns

**Title: **_**Ellie Maddock**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Actual a Fairly Angsty story, sorry, fluffiness thrown in**_

**Summary: _Ellie Maddock has a rough life, what happens when she falls through the rift and finds herself twenty seven years in the future? (OC's POV)_**

**Author Notes: **_**Honestly, this started as a rant to my parents about how they're not the only ones who get depressed, then I added Torchwood and here we are haha I hope you enjoy**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Four - Insanity And Meltdowns_**

The quiet thud of a door closing.  
The near silent sound of another opening.  
The click of my seatbelt.  
The thumping of my heart beating a thousand times a second.

These were the sounds to welcome me, to comfort me before I saw this hub. It was a shame I didn't know I'd need the comfort.

The Torchwood hub...there were so many things I could say about it. It was huge, anyone who's seen it could tell you that. It was cold yet warm, dark yet light. Explaining why was impossible for me. I only wish I'd been ready for when I first saw it.

I got out of the car and walked towards the two of them, taking in the little glimmer of excitement in Jack's eyes. He'd obviously brought people before me. I think he liked the reactions, savoured them. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of them.

I turned to him and glared, "You've got to stop pushing me around."

"Okay sorry." Jack held his hands up in surrender, still smiling.

I walked forward slowly, being directed by them as they walked behind me. I looked to the water next to us. The fresh smell of the water and the shine of the sun on the surface had me wanting to wait a while but I knew I couldn't. Jack's hand on my shoulder stopped me and I looked forward at the small office they opened, gesturing for me to go through.

"This is it?" My voice was filled with disbelief.

"Don't knock the Tourist Office. It's filled with surprises." Ianto pressed a button behind the desk, making a wall open and proving his point.

They pushed me in front of them as we walked through again. I turned to look at them but their faces were useless, especially Ianto's. Jack simply had that sparkle in his eyes. I moved forward, every step filled with uncertainty. The stony walls towered over me, everything around these people did.

"And here we are." Jack smiled, I could hear it in his voice.

A round door opened and the hub was revealed to me.

"Whoa! No!" I turned back, going to go back to that Tourist Office, going to run away.

Running away was a cowards choice, yes, but anything was better than facing that. Ianto and Jack stopped me from running. Why would no one let me take an easier road?

"Let me go!" I pushed them but barely made them flinch.

"I'm sorry." Ianto's voice was quiet.

"Move!"

"We can't let you leave." Jack spoke this time.

"You can't control me."

I went to move passed them and Jack grabbed me, dragging me into the hub. I closed my eyes, screaming and kicking, "Let go! Take me back where you found me!"

"Jack, she isn't going to stay."

"Yeah thanks, I hadn't noticed."

"Well where are we going to put her while we wait for Gwen?"

"Cells?"

"What!? Get away from me!" I yelled, trying to kick Jack and failing.

"Yeah, cells would be a bit much."

"The only other places are my bunk or my office."

"Your office it is then."

"Good thing you got me that lock."

"Ianto! Get him off of me!"

I refused to open my eyes, I didn't want to see the hub or Jack pulling me through it.

"There's not a lot I can do." Ianto actually seemed sad about that.

"Open the bloody door for me!" Jack insisted and I felt each step he'd taken.

It can't have been easy for him to have carried me up those stairs.

"Right, sorry."

I heard the door open and felt Jack drop me in the room. I turned to run out but the door was closed just as quickly as it was opened. Jack locked the door and I hit my fists against it.

"Let me out!"

"This is for your own good. I'm sorry."

"Please!" My voice came out in sobs now, the fear getting the better of me.

"I'm so _so_ sorry." It was Ianto's voice this time.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I murmured, sliding to the floor.

I sat against the door, my knees brought to my head, hiding my face in them. What was I supposed to think when I saw all of that? It just made me feel so much smaller. Everything seemed cold and lonely...like me. Does it make me even more of a coward to have been scared by that? I felt so alone, so useless and if I had any way, I would've ended my life then. The urge to do it had never been so strong.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

I looked up hesitantly at the desk in the middle of the room. It was trashed with papers. I got up and slowly walked to them, stacking them into steady, neat piles. I jumped when the door opened. I looked over at the person who opened it. I knew who she was straight away, it was fairly obvious.

She smiled and closed the door behind her, "Are you okay to talk now?"

I nodded, not sure what to say or if I could trust my voice.

"It's Gwen from the phone, remember?"

I nodded again.  
Tears stained my face, I was certain.  
I didn't care.  
I _wanted _her to see my pain.

She gestured for me to sit down and I did.

"Have they explained anything to you?"

I shook my head. I couldn't be sure of anything anymore. I had reached that point where I was wondering if Ellie was even my name.

She let out a breath and ran a hand through her long dark hair, "I hope you're open minded."

**_I don't know if I like this chapter or not, or if I did it justice xD Please let me know._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	5. What's Worth Fighting For

**Title: **_**Ellie Maddock**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Actual a Fairly Angsty story, sorry, fluffiness thrown in**_

**Summary: _Ellie Maddock has a rough life, what happens when she falls through the rift and finds herself twenty seven years in the future? (OC's POV)_**

**Author Notes: **_**Honestly, this started as a rant to my parents about how they're not the only ones who get depressed, then I added Torchwood and here we are haha I hope you enjoy**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Five - What's Worth Fighting For_**

I still wonder what Gwen saw in those first moments. A dark haired girl? A broken girl? Or did she see hope in me, did she see potential?

"Jack cares about you." She assured me, it was one of the first things she said.

"I'm sorry if I don't immediately believe you." My voice was croaky from the screaming earlier and I couldn't help but cough.

"He's out there right now, worrying about you. You have to understand, it was the only way." She handed me a glass of water and I took a grateful sip.

"I just want everything back to the way it was. Jack…he scares me a little bit."

"How about I get Ianto to talk to Jack and then you and Jack can sit down like we are now and you can work all this stuff out?"

I thought about that for a moment. Just Jack and I? What else could he do to me?

"I promise he won't hurt you, he's just like that sometimes." She assured me again.

"I guess…I should say I'm sorry. I've been a bit harsh on him."

She smiled and pressed something in her ear before speaking, "Ianto, talk to Jack. I want him to talk to Ellie when I finish."

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"Just a little communication device. Tell me, when were you born?"

"1965."

What kind of question was that? It was like those stupid little surveys they have you do at school.

"And you're sixteen."

"Yes."

"Well that would make it 1981, right?"

"Of course, what is this?"

I was frustrated, sick of useless questions.

"I've never had to do this for anyone as young as you. I'm sorry. You're not in 1981 anymore."

"What?" I shook my head, "What are you talking about?"

"What do you remember before Ianto found you in the street?"

"Light. Piercing, blinding light."

"I need you to listen carefully and to have a _really _open mind."

I looked in her eyes and could see her concern. This was going to be hard to swallow.

"Shoot." I eventually murmured.

"There's this…rift running through Cardiff. Different things from different places and times come through it. You slipped through." Each word was slow, clear and she watched to make sure I understood.

I wasn't stupid.  
I knew what she was saying.  
I wished I didn't but I did.

"What…what year is it?" I stammered.

"Late 2008."

I looked at the floor. In my head I kept toying with it all being a dream but I knew it wasn't. It was too real, too vivid.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"I will be. Tell Jack he can come and talk to me please?"

I wanted to talk to him so that I could get some time alone to think about everything that had happened.

"Sure." She smiled, "We're going to help you through this."

I nodded and watched her leave. It took a moment for me to do the sums in my head. I would've been forty three in 2008. Twenty seven years down the drain.

"I didn't want to hurt you." I jumped when I heard Jack's voice, "I just couldn't leave you out there.

"I've lost twenty seven years." My voice was a whisper.

He didn't say anything, just took a few more steps into the room.

"I thought I had nothing, nothing left to lose and I lose time."

"I'm so sorry."

"Are you?"

"If I could give it back to you, I would."

A few tears escaped my eyes. I sniffled, looking up at him, "I know this should be the ultimate shock but I don't care. I've given up on caring."

The pain in Jack's eyes was showing once more.

He sat down next to me and let out a deep breath, "I used to feel like that. Feelings were too hard to deal with so I hid myself from the world."

"What changed?"

"I met Ianto and Gwen. I have them now, they're my family."

"I've had so many families." I sighed.

"You just haven't met the right one yet." He smiled reassuringly.

"How did you know they were the right ones?"

I could see Jack reliving memories in his head, "Different moments."

"With Gwen…?" I prompted.

I know I was being nosey, I should have left him alone but curiosity got the better of me.

"When we were playing basketball in the hub. She was laughing and…home."

"What about Ianto?"

"Our first kiss." He smiled at the memories.

I stared at him in shock, "You mean you two really _are_…you know?"

"I don't know what to call it, I just know he's too good for me."

"Bloody hell!" I chuckled, "Sorry, I just didn't expect that."

"I don't think he did either." Jack laughed.

Love. That was family, happiness. I couldn't remember what love felt like. Was it happy, sad? I'd heard that it was insane.

"How are you coping?"

"Better." I wiped my eyes, "It's easier if I pretend it isn't happening."

Jack sighed and pulled me into a strong hug. I stopped holding in my pain, crying into the man's chest and he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

**_Sorry its a bit short and that it's taken so long, Dad wouldn't let me near the computer. Also a quick sorry for my delayed review replies, there are so many of you. I'm trying to catch up haha. Please keep reviewing though, it makes me feel more like updating haha._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	6. CCTV Meeting

**Title: **_**Ellie Maddock**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Actual a Fairly Angsty story, sorry, fluffiness thrown in**_

**Summary: _Ellie Maddock has a rough life, what happens when she falls through the rift and finds herself twenty seven years in the future? (OC's POV)_**

**Author Notes: **_**Honestly, this started as a rant to my parents about how they're not the only ones who get depressed, then I added Torchwood and here we are haha I hope you enjoy**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Six - CCTV Meeting_**

Jack had sat in that little room with me for so long. Most of the time we were silent. I think he just wanted to make sure I was okay.

"I need to talk to the others."

I smiled that reassuring smile, "I'm fine okay?"

Jack nodded, moving to the computer on his desk. He pressed a few buttons and I just watched curiously.

" Here's some information on what's happened in those twenty seven years you've missed and this little screen here is a live feed of the hub, so you know where we are if you need us okay?"

"Thanks."

I watched him leave and turned to the desk, looking at the computer screen. The computers back home were nothing compared to this and it took me a moment to get it all right. I pulled up the screen of Jack talking to Ianto.

I could see it now, it seemed so obvious. How did I miss the way they looked at each other? It was adorable, really and honestly, I was jealous. They had something I never would. They had love, they had each other. I had no one. I felt tears sting at my eyes but I held it in. I was used to being alone and I'd shown enough of my pain to these people.

I made that screen smaller and started reading through the information. So much had happened, too much for me to catch up on all at once. I looked back at the little screen after about ten minutes and saw the anger on Gwen's face, even on Ianto's. I pulled up the screen properly. There were several buttons on the screen to press but I noticed the little megaphone. _That must be sound. _I pressed it and their voices filled the computer and the office. _Result!_

_"We can't!" _Gwen yelled angrily.

_"What do you want me to do?" _

_"She's right Jack/ Ellie's sixteen, she can't fend for herself."_

_"We've told her where she's from, there's nothing else we can do." _Jack insisted.

_"We can find her a home!"_ Gwen's anger only seemed to become stronger.

_"She won't let us take her to an orphanage." _Jack pointed out.

_"Then we find her a home ourselves!"_

_"_We _aren't an orphanage."_

_"Jack, show some compassion." _Ianto's voice was quiet,_ "I know you and I know you care. She's _sixteen _we can't just drop her into this time. You and I both know she's not exactly stable. Just give us some time to find her a home."_

Jack said nothing for a moment and I felt myself tense for a moment before he finally spoke, _"Fine, a few days. Damn you Ianto."_

_"Thank you." _Ianto smiled and I knew he was saying that for me.

If I were there I would've said it, who wouldn't? I watched Gwen leave on the screen and Jack move towards Ianto.

_"Thank you." _Jack said quietly, _"For stopping me."_

_"My pleasure."_

_"I don't deserve you."_

_"You're right, you deserve better."_

I couldn't help but smile when I saw them. So much love, so much companionship, so much care. I turned off the volume and dropped the screen, giving them some privacy. I knew it was wrong to fight them now. They were giving me so much.

**_Short, sharp (:_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	7. Of Love And Chips

_**Chapter Seven – Of Love And Chips**_

I sat at Jack's desk. I wanted to read the screen, to bring myself up to date on all I'd missed but I didn't want to either. Instead, my eyes had lingeres to the wall, my thoughts floating through my mind. Would I ever be able to look at anything the same way again? It all just seemed to become so...tainted. It's amazing how much had changed.

A knock came at the door and I jumped from my thoughts, turning to watch as it opened.

"Hey." A Welsh voice murmured.

"Hi." I smiled at Ianto.

"You okay?"

"I don't know. It's a lot to take in, you know?"

"Well, we're here, if you need to talk. It's easier if you talk. I know it helped to talk to Jack when..." Ianto trailed off, looking to the floor, "We're just here. We'll be here."

"You care about him a lot, huh?"

"Who? Jack?"

I nodded, smiling as he moved his eyes from mine, clearly embarrassed.

"He knows how to look after us."

"You know what I meant."

He paused in thought, "...I'm sorry. If it's weird for you, I can get him to back off when you're around."

"No, please don't." He looked confused so I said each word as they came to mind, "You're right, it _is _weird for me. I come from a time where that kind of thing is really frowned upon and I'm sure that it's probably still like that. People never change. What can I say to you? I'm sixteen and I've gone from home to home. I've had to deal with people's bullshit for so long and I can't remember what any degree of love feels like so I don't care. I wouldn't want you throwing away some of your love, changing yourself while I'm around because I'd hate to have to do the same."

He stared at me for a moment, obviously trying to take it all in and I suddenly felt very self concious.

"I...wow. You're a lot smarter than people treat you, aren't you?"

I shrugged, "I like to think."

"You would like Jack." Ianto smiled, "You have some of his qualities."

"Yeah, well, no offense, but he seems like a dick."

Ianto laughed, "He has to act tough. There's a lot more to him than meets the eye."

"I don't know him like you do, so I'll take your word for it."

Ianto sighed, a small smile playing on his lips, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, actually."

"I usually let them decide on lunch but I think it's your turn."

"Oh, I don't mind. Anything, really."

"No really. All we ever have is chinese or pizza. Something different would be nice. Please, choose something, anything."

I looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if there was any way I could get him to choose but I knew he wouldn't. I looked out the glass of the door, saw the crazy place I'd found myself in.

"Chips." I murmured, "Get chips."

Ianto chuckled, "Jack's favourite."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, I never asked. You should though, I've wondered about that myself."

**_A/N: Short And Sharp (: Please Review._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	8. My Real Parents

**_Chapter 8 - My Real Parents_**

"I'm going to get lunch." Ianto announced as we moved down from Jack's office.

"What are we having?" Jack asked curiously.

"Your favourite."

Jack looked between Ianto and me, smiling, "Chips?" He looked directly at me, "Have I told you I love you?"

I laughed, moving to sit at the table they were already sitting at.

"I'll be fifteen minutes, tops."

"Hurry back." Jack teased.

Gwen chuckled, "No seriously, hurry back Ianto. I don't know how long we'll be able to last with Jack."

Ianto smirked, giving me a reassuring look before moving towards the big round door. I felt cold just looking at that door. The metal of it was chilling and the way it moved. It just felt so wrong. I shivered as it rolled open, then closed.

"So," I jumped and swiftly turned back to Jack as he spoke, "How are you feeling?"

I paused in thought. What was I supposed to tell him? What did he want to hear? Was there a right or wrong answer in that situation?

"I...this is pretty crazy."  
Jack nodded.  
"Where I come from...this sort of thing doesn't happen."  
Jack smiled faintly.  
"...Say something?"

"It's perfectly fine to feel out of place. I know I did when I first came here."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated." He said simply.

Jack didn't seem like the type to answer 'complicated' questions. I sighed, resigned to the fact that it would take time if I ever found out what he meant.

"Ellie?" Gwen murmured.

"Yeah?" I could tell this was going to be something serious. I'd never seen her look like that.

"Can you tell us about your parents?"

I felt my breath catch at the word 'parents'. I'd had so many different parents. I could have chosen any of them to tell her about, to bitch and moan. Every family I had been put in was the same. They showered you with love, the fakest love I could ever feel. The ones that had other children seemed to pay more attention to me than their own flesh and blood. It was stomach churning. I didn't understand how anyone could ignore another human being, one that should be so close to them, for another. I knew what she meant though. She wanted to hear about my biological parents. She wanted to know what happened to them, what happened to me. I didn't even know Gwen, or Jack, or Ianto. Why were they expecting me to tell them so much when they were basically just strangers, strangers who kidnapped me and locked me in a room.

"Can we maybe talk about something else?" I murmured, looking to the floor.

"We can talk about this now or later Ellie, but we need to know what happened." Jack said sternly.

"Why? Why is it so important for me to tell you this stuff?"

"So that we can help you sweetheart." Gwen smiled, "It's easier if we know a bit more about you."

"You're basically strangers though, why should I tell you anything?"

"We're the only ones around to help you, and we can't do that unless you tell us a little bit more about yourself." Jack pointed out, a reassuring smile plastered to his face.

I looked between them, sighing because I knew they were right, I'd have to tell them at some point. It was only a matter of time. I just didn't know if I could relive any of those memories.

**_A/N: Doctor Who and Torchwood were on tonight. I haven't seen them in a while now. I may or may not have yelled out "YAY IANTO'S ALIVE!!!" whilst watching Torchwood. Sorry this is so short. Writer's block is a bitch. Flood my inbox with your reviews? I miss them ever so haha._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**

**_P.S: Happy New Year_**


	9. Too Many Families

_**Chapter 9 - Too Many Families**_

I looked up at Jack, seeing that look on his face. That look that I've come to know as determination. He wasn't going to let this go. I turned to Gwen, seeing the care their, knowing she'd always be there as a lifeline and finding that absolutely no comfort at all. I let out a shaky breath. I've never liked this sort of thing.

"I don't reminisce." I finally said, "I just...don't."

Gwen smiled her caring smile, "We understand that it's hard but if we're going to help you, we need to know."

I looked at the floor, looked at my hands. Why was everythingin life so difficult? Why did so much fall to crap? But then, if I looked at these people, their smiling faces, I should've known I was lucky, and looking back on it, I do." At the time I just wanted to run and hide, to crawl under a quilt and never look back.

"You know...I've had so many families, put up with so many different lives. I've been the baby, the big sister, the rock and everytime I hated it. None of it is me. I can't be that."

Gwen reached over the table, gripping my hand in hers, "It's okay, just tell us about your real parents."

I let out another shaky breath before finally speaking, "I was seven. When I was a kid I was always so happy, made wise cracks." I chuckled at the memories and from the corner of my eye I could see Jack's smile.

"I was at school when it happened so I'm not too sure on the details. I remember them pulling me out of my class and telling me. My parents were in a car accident. I think it was a drunk driver but I can't really remember. I tried to block it out an even then, I didn't understand most of it."

I looked at the floor again, tears slowly running down my cheeks, "They...they died on impact. I like to think they didn't feel anything."

Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him, into a comforting hug, I breathed in heavily, trying to stop myself from crying and feeling surrounded by him, somehow completely comforted.

"Are you okay?" Gwen's soft voice filled with worry asked.

"'M fine."

I sniffled, wiping my eyes, "I uh, I got dragged to an orphanage, kicking and screaming." I cringed at the memory, "I got thrown into so many different families and they just...they never seemed to measure up to what I had come from."

"So Maddock is your biological surname?" Jack asked, putting it all together in his head.

"I've been a Carter, Johnson, Dix, Castle, even a Jones," Jack smiled at that, "But I've always felt that I _am _a Maddock. I am by blood and so that is what I want to be known as, and ideally, remembered as."

"I'm so sorry." Gwen murmured, letting it all sink in.

"I just don't know how you are going to help me. I think you're failing to understand just how much I don't belong anywhere."

"I'm from somewhere _so _far away from here and look at me. I've never been so settled." Jack assured, "There will always be a place you can call home."

And somehow that sentence alone had me smiling. He was so good at making it sound like everything would be alright.

_**A/N: Sorry to stop this chapter there but I felt it was as good a time as any. Torchwood came on while I was writing this. 'A Day In The Death'. I love how Ianto was trying to be nice to Owen and help him through it at the begining and he never looked him in the eye when he was reassuring him, like he was embarrassed to. So good. Anyway, please review.**_

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


End file.
